Slytherins Prince: Year One BEING REWRITTEN
by Shadow-Walker-Locke
Summary: Sam Winchester has been lying to his family for a year: he's a wizard, and attends Hogwarts. Once he's incorporated into Slytherin, he quickly takes over, and unites Slytherin and Griffindor in a friendship many thought impossible. SORRY BUT IT WILL BE A WHILE UNTIL THE OLD CHAPTERS ARE DELETED AND REWRITTEN


**So this story has been re-written under the reason of it being too short for my liking. And I may have gotten some facts I wanted down wrong.**

**I am changing the timeline a bit. It is currently 1992 in the story, but Harry and his friends won't start Hogwarts until 1995.**

**Enjoy, and I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural!**

_**Chapter one: When a Cat wears Spectacles you know Something is up. But then Again, so is Knowing you're a Prodigy in almost EVERYTHING.**_

April the fifth at Singer Salvage was a calm day to begin with. Sam Winchester had just turned eleven and while he should have been spending the day with his Uncle Bobby and eating cake around the Salvage Yard, he wasn't. He was sitting in his room reciting exorcisms.

He had been here for about a week, after his father leaving him there and taking Dean hunting for a wendigo in the more northern parts of the United States. The boy was taller than most his age, but not unnaturally so, and had light brown hair and light hazel-green eyes that were full of sadness and accusations.

Sam was tired. His entire family consisted of Hunters, and he was trained to be one, too. But he had no wish to be one. He wanted to go to school and become a lawyer, or maybe even a politician. He wanted to get married and have a few kids inside a nice two-story house with a basement in it. He wanted to drive a nice Mercedes or BMW, and wave to the neighbours when he left to get the morning paper.

These were his dreams, but these dreams were non existent.

He heard Bobby on one of his phones down the stairs from his bedroom, and then the old hunter called from the bottom of the stairs, telling him to stay out of trouble while he went to help out Garth with a Kitsune. Sam yelled back his farewells, and sighed, looking around his room.

It was plain, with pale grey walls that were bare of any sort of decoration. The floors were a faded oak made into thin planks, and his bed was a single with brass posts and a lumpy mattress. The covers were thick but a little tattered around the edges, and the pillow was flat as the headboard.

Sam closed his Demon Guide and lay back on his bed, his head aching. He hated having to memorize exorcisms and how to kill a certain species of creature. He hated how they travelled from town to town not even staying long enough to make friends back in school. He hated everything about his life, and wished it could be different. He wished he could know who his mother was, and who her friends were. Maybe they would take him in and help him, or maybe they would shun him.

He had just closed his eyes when a loud crash echoed through out his room, and they opened immediately, and he was on alert.

But when he sat up, the only thing different in his room was that now, where formerly there had been a dreary carpet, there was now a large wooden trunk in prime condition. As he got up to examine it, he realized that the wood was unnatural, and unidentifiable. The edges were coated in silver, and a small silver plaque was installed right in the middle, the name on it almost unreadable.

_Mary Althea Campbell._

Sam was confused until he remembered his father telling him that his mothers maiden name was Campbell. So it was obviously hers. But why would it suddenly appear in his room? And how?

He gently traced the silver edges, and a faint golden glow was emitted from the metal, causing him to frown. Was it a cursed object?

He opened it, and saw what looked like a very deep pit. It was, on the outside, tiny looking. On the inside, it was over five metres deep and fifteen across. It was one large room, with odd-looking clothes hanging on a rack and a bookshelf with oddly named books. Sam noticed a ladder ad also appeared, and he used it to climb in.

"What the hell?" he asked, feeling the soft grey carpet beneath his bare feet. He sat on one of the four emerald green armchairs, and sighed. It was so comfortable, and he didn't want to ever move.

There was a pop, and Sam jumped when he saw a tiny Gollum-looking creature wearing what looked like a set of dish rags.

"What can Mossi do for Master Campbell?" it squeaked. Sam blinked. "Um, what are you?" he asked.

The creature waddled up to him. "Mossi is House Elf, Mossi is!" it replied, "House Elves have ancient magic and serve Noble and Ancient home of Pureblood Family, we do!"

"Um, what's a Pureblood?" he asked, abashed.

Mossi looked terrified. "Missus Althea did not raise her son a wizard?" she asked. Sam looked horrified. "My-Was my mother a witch?" he asked.

The elf nodded. "Yes, Master, she be a very powerful witch from old bloodline of Campbell and Black, she is." Mossi looked around. "Where is Missus Althea?" she asked.

"My mother has been dead for almost eleven years," Sam said, kneeling before the little elf. Mossi looked at him for a moment before she burst into loud tears.

It took several moments for Sam to calm her down. "Can you tell me about her?" he asked. Mossi nodded. "Missus Althea come from Dark Pureblood family in Scotland. That be where she live until she be old enough to use magic. She be a Slytherin in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she be. Best of her year, she was! Master Samuel, you're mothers father, be very proud until he killed by Albus Dumbledore. Missus sealed her trunk and told Mossi to give trunk to yous when yous turn eleven, Missus did! Mossi knew not that Missus was dead!"

Sam frowned. "If she was a witch, doesn't that make her evil right off the bat?" he asked. "No's, Master, witches and wizards in Europe be born, not made like here. The magic is neutral when born, and is shaped by the parents and professors. Yous be a Half-blood, but I can sense very powerful one. But Missus grow up with dark oriented family, very powerful she be because of the darkness."

"But if I'm a... wizard, then why isn't my brother one?" he asked. Mossi frowned. "Masters brother be a squib. Sometimes magic not powerful enough in person and person be non-magical."

Sam sighed, sitting back down. "So, this," he waved his hands at the insides of the trunk, "is my mothers?"

Mossi nodded. "It be her school trunk. Books on shelf be her textbooks and robes be her wardrobe. Missus' wand is on case on fireplace. Fireplace be connected to Floo network. Door on right is bathroom, door on left is bedroom. Door directly behind is potions lab."

She continued to explain about the Wizarding World, and showed Sam a photo album his mother had put together in her Hogwarts days.

Sam let his fingers trail over the picture of Mary and a woman with wild black hair with their arms around each other, smiling. Or, smirking, rather. Their sleeves were pulled up, and while Mary's arms were both bare, the woman had a tattoo on her left arm of a skull with a snake slithering through it. As with all photos in the album, it was magical, and moved. It seemed as if the two young women were laughing at something the photographer had said, and Sam had to smile at how happy his mother looked.

"Mossi, who is this with my mother?" Sam asked his elf.

The tiny thing looked at the photo. "That be Missus Black, Master. Bellatrix Black. But she be married, and be Lestrange now." The elf looked up to him, "Missus Bella be yous cousin and Godmother, Master. She be in prison. She be a Death Eater, like yous grandfather. She be Inner Circle member. Close to the Dark Lord, she be."

Sam smiled lightly. "She looks happy," he noted to himself. He turned the page, seeing both his mother and godmother in the next one, but with a new woman and two men also in the picture.

"That be yous cousin, Missus Narcissa. Bellatrix and she be sisters. Blond man be yous cousin Lucius. He be married to Missus Narcissa. Black-haired man be yous Godfather, Severus Snape. He be potions professor at Hogwarts."

Sam thought for a second. "Do I have any other cousins?" he asked.

Mossi flipped through a few pages. "These be Messrs Padfoot and Prongs, or knows as Sirius Black and James Potter. Sirius be yous first cousin, and James grandmother be Sirius' great aunt. They both be Griffindors."

The photo album ended, and Mossi levitated it back to its shelf. The elf handed him a letter made from parchment. "Professor Snape, yous godfather, be giving this to me for yous, Master. Tis yous Hogwarts Letter. Professor says grouchy cat lady be here to buy yous school stuff."

Sam quickly read his letter, and made a mental note on what he needed before writing back his reply of affirmation. "Give this back to my godfather, Mossi," he said to the elf, who nodded. "But befores I leaves Master, Missus Althea gives this to me for yous. Note be written, too." the elf handed him another envelope, and then popped out of the room.

He quickly opened the parchment, and a small, oval shaped emerald encased with silver fell out, attached to a thin silver chain. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that inside the emerald, several tiny snakes were engraved.

Opening the note, Sam let himself smile at his mothers delicate handwriting.

_My dear Sammy,_

_If Mossi has given this to you, I am no longer around. But that does not mean I do not love you. You were always my pride and joy, my little angel._

_When you were born, I had your godmother, Bella test you for magic. I did the same with Dean. He holds near to no magical core, but you... my son, you have the largest and brightest magical core anyone has ever seen! We wanted you tested for magical abilities as well, but never got the chance because Bella was thrown in prison before she could even try. Your father never knew about me being a witch. He thought all witches were just stories, and even then that they were evil._

_My family comes from a Dark bloodline, the Blacks and the Campbells. So, naturally, Black Magic and the Dark Arts will come naturally to you. And I want you to improve it._

_When you get your wand from Ollivanders, give it to Mossi so she can break the trace and spell tracker. And, once whatever professor takes you to Diagon Alley leaves (unless he is you godfather, Severus) have Mossi take you to __Knockturn Alley and into Kreveskies Wand shop so that you can get a secondary wand. This will be the wand you will use for the Dark Arts and other dark magic. Using your school wand will be too dangerous. Then ask Mossi to bring you to Borgin and Burkes. Mr. Borgin is an old family friend, and if you appear with Mossi, he will give you a trunk. Inside the trunk will be a series of Dark Texts from our family, several dark potion recipes which the Dark Lord used often, and a variety of Dark Artifacts, including one of the Dark Lords Horcruxes._

_If you are wondering what a Horcrux is, there is an extensive text on it. But it essentially a piece of a soul hidden inside an object, which grants the soul immortality. We were entrusted with this particular one, and I want you to keep it on you at all times. The Dark Lord, before his non-death, asked that it be given to my chid specifically. Over time, the knowledge the soul inside has will transfer to you, and the soul will speak to you._

_Speaking of Knowledge, the amulet that came with this note is the same in basics. Only, none of the knowledge comes over time; it comes in one shot. Once it is placed on you, you will have the knowledge of first years all the way up to what the Unspeakable's know. All knowledge on the Dark Arts and different spells will be engraved in your brain, as well as the knowledge on spell creation and potion brewing, and mannerisms and languages used daily in the Wizarding world (Mermish, Gobbledegook, French, Bulgarian, and Finnish)._

_You will find that you will be able to speak to serpents. Not just snakes, anything serpent-like. Dragons and lizards are among what you can speak to._

_I think that that's all. Mossi will be able to tell you anything else. Just put on the amulet, and after five minutes remove it and hide it in my trunk. Extensive use is dangerous._

_With all my love,_

_Mary Althea Campbell-Winchester_

Sam set the piece of parchment down on the table next to him, and picked up the amulet. He set it around his neck, and lay back.

Don't Mind Me, I'm A Line Break

The next morning found Sam back in his own bed-having crawled there after removing the amulet and greeting Bobby-to one of the strangest sights he would ever witness.

If the tabby cat sitting on his chest wasn't strange enough, the markings around its eyes made it look as if it wore a pair of spectacles.

"Um, hi?" Sam said, sounding more like a question.

The cat jumped off of him and turned into an older woman wearing a robe. "Mr. Campbell I presume?" she asked in a Scottish accent. Sam, having figured out that she was an animagus, nodded. "You must be the Deputy Headmistress," he said, holding out his hand.

The woman shook it. "Professor McGonagall, at your service. Is there an authority figure to speak with?" she asked.

Sam paled. "My family are hunters. If they find out I'm a wizard, I'm dead meat."

McGonagall frowned. "They do not know that your mother was a witch?" she asked. Sam shook his head. "I was hoping you would find a solution to my problem, professor. I can't be in two places at once."

The professor seemed to think for a moment, before taking out her wand and waving it. Soon, an exact copy of himself was standing in front of Sam.

McGonagall looked at him. "The copy has all of your memories barring the Wizarding world. May I borrow something you never remove?" she asked.

Sam immediately handed her his bracelet, given to him by a former school friend when he was seven. His copy slid it on his wrist, and walked out of the room.

"Transfiguration?" Sam asked, and the professor nodded. "My subject, you know," she replied. "Whenever you return, the Portkey you will be given will send you to wherever your double is, and in whatever position it was in. It will be absorbed into you, along with the more important memories it holds."

Sam nodded. "When am I allowed to return?" he asked. "Christmas and Summer break," was her reply.

She brought out an old handkerchief. "Grab hold," she told Sam, who grabbed on just as it glowed blue and transported them to London, England.

He let go, looking around the pub they arrived in. "This is the Leaky Cauldron," McGonagall told him. Sam nodded, walking with her to the back, where she opened the bricks for him.

"Welcome, Mr. Campbell, to Diagon Alley!"

Don't Mind Me, I'm A Line Break

"So, you have everything but your wand and a pet," McGonagall said, looking over his list.

It was dusk, and they had wandered almost the entire day. During that period, he had extremely pleased with the amount of money his Mother had left him. Of course, she came from a very old and influential family, so that explained why his trust fund currently held over four million galleons alone. When he had asked the Goblin (Hawkeye) about the main Campbell account, he realized that he was _the_ richest wizard in all of Europe, with over nine main accounts (leading to the Campbell, Black, Slytherin, Gaunt, Ravenclaw, Riddle, Prince, Lestrange, and Hufflepuff). When he had learnt this, Sam had gaped, and nearly had a heart attack when he was told that all vaults combined equaled to over 150 trillion galleons.

McGonagall looked at her pocket watch worriedly. Sam smiled. "Professor, may I spend the rest of the month in the Leaky Cauldron?" he asked. Tension seemed to roll right off the Transfiguration Professor. "I will have someone come to gather you the morning of September 1st, at around seven. Is that acceptable?" she asked.

Sam nodded. "But could you perhaps send Professor Snape? He is my Godfather, after all."

She nodded, and handed the basket filled with his school supplies to him. "Be careful, now, Mr. Campbell, and have a wonderful summer. I shall see you at the sorting."

With that, the older witch apparated away.

Sam smirked. The Alley was near empty, with only a few shoppers still around. But he knew all the shops were open until midnight, so he had no worries.

"Mossi," he said in a normal voice. His new elf appeared beside him, blue eyes wide. "Master calls?" she asked. Sam handed her 300 Galleons in a small pouch. "Get me the largest and most private room in the Leaky Cauldron, Mossi," he told her. "If more money is required, I allow you the use of my trust vault."

Once the elf had vanished, Sam walked towards Ollivanders Wand Shop, and opened the old wooden doors.

Ollivander himself was looking over a few wands. "Ah, Mr. Campbell, welcome. I was wondering if I would see you at all today." Sam nodded to the man respectfully. "Obviously I am searching for a wand, Mr. Ollivander. Somehow I feel that my wood will be Yew."

The older man seemed taken aback. "And how would you know this?" he asked, curious. Sam shrugged. "I actually have no idea. While you're at it, search for one with Dragon Heartstring."

Ollivander gasped. Sam gave him a look. "Dear boy, you have the talent!" he cried, walking up to him swiftly. "How would you like an apprenticeship with me once you are older?"

Sam looked skeptical. "How do you know if I have the talent?" he asked. Ollivander pulled out his own wand. "Can you tell me the properties of my wand?" the old man asked. Sam held it. "Beach wood, Unicorn Tail Hair, rather bendy, and good for Charms?"

Ollivander laughed. "Yes, yes!" he handed him another. "Oak with Phoenix Feather, Swishy, good for Defence." Sam said automatically.

The man patted his shoulder, leading him into the back. "With your talent, you can help me craft your wand!" the old man cheered.

Sam looked over the ingredients, and was automatically drawn toward a certain jar. The Dragon Heartstring glowed for a second. So did the Yew that Sam drew from the wood pile.

Ollivander crafted the rest, seeming very happy. Once the wand was finished, Ollivander led him out. "Come by during your holidays so that I may teach you the subtle art of Wand making!" he told the young boy. Sam promised he would, and decided to call Mossi to him once he was out of view.

"Master?" she asked. "Take me to Kreveskies, Mossi. Then to whatever shop sells dark creatures."

With a pop, they were standing outside a new wand shop, and a young man beckoned them in. "Sam, sensing the ingredients inside shop, made a mental note in his mind. "I myself am to begin my studies under Ollivander in the future. My wand must be made of Vine Wood, with a triplet core of Basilisk Venom, Demons Blood, and Phoenix Tears. The wood must be made bendy, and the outer layer of the base must be made with enchanted silver. I wish for a cane to match."

Kreveskie paused, but nodded. The man was a mute from the old war with Grindlewald, and his voice box had been cursed out. But, the man was efficient and secretive, so it was a plus.

Soon he was walking out with his new cane-wand combo, the Campbell sigil made into a top for the cane. The poisonous Basilisk reared, forming a hand-hold for Sams hand.

Entering the unnamed shop housing dark creatures, Sam immediately sensed what he was looking for. "You there!" he pointed at the clerk, making the man jump, "lead me to where you house the serpents!" The clerk nodded, and led them quickly to the back.

'Stupid Human, this cage is too small!' many of the snakes complained. Sam held the mans shoulder before he could move. The clerk finally got a good look at him, and blinked. "Hey, you're just a kid!" he laughed. Sam glared. "And this 'kid' can order you in Azkaban if he wanted to, so I would shut your mouth."

'I like this human, he smells like my old home' one of the snakes hissed. Sam turned to see that it was a baby magical Moon Snake, like the core in his wand was from. She was completely black besides her eyes, which were white like the moon.

"That one," he told the clerk, who, once again put in his place, went to levitate it from the cage. Sam stopped him. 'Hello, Lovely Moon,' he hissed, scaring the clerk into pissing himself. The snake glanced at him.

_'_A speaker? Will the speaker take Chalice home with him?' she asked. Sam voiced his reply, and let the snake slither up his arm to rest underneath his new robes (he had also bought a variety of day to day robes when in Madame Malkins).

"How much?" he asked the clerk. "F-fi-fifty," the clerk stuttered, and Sam threw him the money in another pouch. "Good day," he drawled.

Holding on to his new pet, Sam smirked. "Mossi, take me to Borgin and Burkes. I must retrieve something my Mother left me."


End file.
